Viaje temporal
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Recibiendo un pergamino como pago de una misión con la excusa de que en el, exista un Jutsu con la capacidad de realizar un viaje en el tiempo, Naruto sin medir las consecuencias, emprendió un corto viaje a enmendar una culpa, culpa que lo llevara a revivir momentos con la mujer de sus sueños, solo esperemos, que todo salga bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi kishimoto es dueño del anime y maga de Naruto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uno simplemente no puede creer en cosas supersticiosas como están los espíritus, aliens, gente viviendo debajo de nosotros. No, todo aquello suena sorprendentemente ridículo, solo un tonto creería en ello.

Y para eso estaba Naruto.

Él siempre fue de mente abierta, tanto que hasta lo más ridículo lo creería sin dudar. Talvez debido a que siempre estuvo solo y nadie le advirtió sobre los riesgos que conlleva. Creció solo, sin nadie que le pudiese explicar o al menos dar una idea de lo grande que era el mundo.

Estuvo solo mucho tiempo.

Creció siendo ignorado y maltratado por la aldea de Konoha, aldea que ahora lo respeta. No por nada se convirtió en el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. Obtuvo todo lo que quería, respeto, admiración y lo que ahora más añora, el amor de su vida.

Hinata.

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla hace unos meses.

Definitivamente era un tonto.

Increíblemente tardo muchísimo tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella siempre había estado ahí para él, nadie más, solo ella y esos hermosos ojos perlados que siempre lo seguían a toda parte.

Definitivamente la amaba como a nada en este mundo.

Ella es el sol que ilumina su vida.

Sin ella, jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Y si pudiera…regresaría el tiempo para estar con ella, alentarla, animarla.

Amarla.

Pero para su mala suerte, los viajes en el tiempo solo eran especulaciones. Nada era seguro e inclusive nunca se podría llegar a hacer.

Eso solo era una tonta superstición.

¿Verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Está bromeando, ¿verdad abuelo?.- pregunto un joven Naruto con una mirada de incredulidad hacia el hombre de tercera edad que le extendía un viejo pergamino.

-Los mayores jamás mentimos joven héroe, esto que estoy ofreciendo es genuinamente verdadero.- aclaro el hombre con sinceridad en su voz.

_-¿Tu qué crees Kurama?.- pregunto algo indeciso hacia su amigo que yacía descansando en su interior._

_**-Puedes sentir sus emociones, ¿No mocoso?.- dijo con algo de molestia al ser despertado de su profundo sueño.**_

_-Parece no mentir pero, tú crees en aquello, simplemente parece de locos, además, ¿para que querría yo algo como ello?._

_**-Y yo que sé, solo acepta, no ves la forma de vida de aquel anciano, aun si nos engañara, lo cual dudo, solo le haríamos un favor, acaso tu lema no era ayudar a ancianos como el que está enfrente tuyo, mira que hasta saliste más malo que yo.**_

_-Ahg! Cállate, mejor sigue durmiendo zorro apestoso.- dijo con burla algo enojado, y antes de sufrir los gritos de su amigo, corto la conversación rápidamente para volver al mundo real._

-B-bueno, talvez me sirva de algo.- dijo aceptando como pago aquel pergamino desgastado del anciano.- Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro, fue en gusto ayudarle a usted y a su familia.

El anciano solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

-El gusto fue mío y espero que le sirva, personas normales como nosotros jamás hemos podido utilizarlo y me complacería que a usted le sirva como se debe.

-Bueno, entonces me despido. Adiós.

Y recibiendo unas gracias extra por parte de la familia del anciano, logro retirarse con tranquilidad, no podría seguir un minuto más jugando con los nietos del hombre, esos chiquillos sí que tenían energía.

Se fue el solo junto con una paga demasiado extraña.

Un pergamino que contiene un Jutsu capaz de regresar en el tiempo.

Es que acaso nadie le respetaba ya.

Naruto sabía que podrían existir otras clases de cosas, desde monstruos marinos, fantasmas y todo aquello que podía ser respaldado por mucha más gente, gente joven y con un buen estado mental.

Pero un viaje en el tiempo, ¿enserio?, tan bajo habían caído desde que los problemas fueron disminuyendo gracias a él, a donde habían ido las emocionantes aventuras, las pagas enormes, los peligros y esa calidez que inundaba su cuerpo al salvar la vida de muchas personas.

Pero bueno, que se podía hacer, además, ese hombre enserio se veía como alguien que no podía pagarle, prácticamente su casa apenas y era habitable, o lo es ahora ya que tuvo que arreglar todo lo malo del lugar, sembradíos, cosechas, cuidado de animales, reparaciones al hogar, definitivamente hizo bien en ayudarle a él y su familia. No tenía el frio corazón como para dejarlo todo tirado.

Y mucho menos a esos niños que lo alababan todo el tiempo. Aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudieran vivir más de cinco personas en una casa tan pequeña, era del mismo tamaño que el de su antiguo departamento, al menos pudo hacerla más grande y ahora podían vivir medianamente bien.

Si.

Esa fue su buena acción del día.

Y de seguro Hinata le recompensaría por eso.

_Hinata….._

Aun no podía creer que Vivían juntos, aun después de la que se armó al momento de ir a pedir su mano a la mansión Hyuga, aun después de que casi su suegro le mata, lo cual…..fue un milagro.

Y si, se van a casar en unos meses, aunque él quería hacerlo a la de ya tuvo que aceptar las costumbres de la familia de su prometida, lo malo, era que tenía que esperarse demasiado.

Seis…seis jodidos meses tenía que esperar para que por fin puedan ser marido y mujer.

Pero mientras ella este a su lado, no importa mucho la verdad.

Solo le daba más tiempo para poder amarla todo el tiempo que no pudo, lo cual era prácticamente…demasiado. Y para acabarla, tuvo el inoportuno momento de escuchar la conversación de Ino junto con Sakura.

_-No me creo que hasta apenas ese idiota se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de nuestra Hinata, ósea, prácticamente la hizo sufrir al no hacerle ni caso.- murmuro una Ino algo cabreada luego se saber, por parte de Sakura, que oficialmente Naruto y Hinata salían._

_-Tu bien sabes como yo Ino, que…bueno, tienes razón pero al menos ya están juntos ¿no? Y eso es lo que en verdad cuenta._

_-Lo sé pero, al menos Naruto debería recompensarla por esos años, sería lo justo ¿no?._

Y antes de poder seguir escuchando más, salió corriendo de ahí en busca de hacer enormemente feliz a la chica de sus sueños.

Al menos esas chicas le ayudaron indirectamente a fortalecer su relación con la ojiperla, y desde ese día, se propuso hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo cual ayudaba a quitar toda la culpa que hasta estos momentos sentía.

¿Podría algún día recompensarle todos esos años a Hinata?

Se detuvo a mitad de un bosque, quedándose quieto mientras meditaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con lentitud saco el pergamino de su chaleco de Jounin, lo miro por unos segundos sintiéndose completamente tonto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Kurama se abra de estar riendo de eso no hay duda.

-Bueno.- dijo soltado un suspiro de resignación.- Supongo que ahora por fin sabremos la verdad.

En la conciencia de Naruto, un zorro de nueve colas abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo una leve perturbación alrededor de su contenedor.

Naruto, sin desperdiciar más tiempo, estiro el pergamino extendiéndolo con sus manos todo lo que daba.

Kurama sintió una señal de advertencia.

Escritura, escrituras que nunca antes había visto, además de que estaba escrita en una lengua que jamás haya visto antes. Solo podía ver un circulo en la parte central del pergamino mientras a su alrededor habían palabras y dibujos de manos que juraba no existían.

Kurama de inmediato comenzó a registrar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaban en un bosque y que no habían nadie más que su amigo humano y él, quien no contaba del todo, bufo molesto mientras volvía a acomodarse para volver a intentar tomar una siesta.

-_U-uzu?.- _dijo Naruto al entender solo una parte del texto. Levanto los hombros restándole importancia mientras comenzaba a imitar las poses de manos que el pergamino le indicaba.

Acto seguido.

Kurama sintió de repente un enorme vacío de chakra y antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con Naruto.

Ambos.

Habían desaparecido del bosque.

Viajando a un punto en la historia, que si bien, serviría para bien.

…O no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lose, sé que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir poco pero tengo una buena razón para ello.**_

_**Esta historia, será corta y me siento mejor si solo escribo lo importante sin desviarme mucho del tema.**_

_**Así que no se molesten.**_

_**Además de que esta historia será actualizada rápidamente en un par de días.**_

_**Esperemos jejejejejejeje.**_

_**Saben, entre mas reviews haiga más rápido actualizare.**_

_**Adiós y no se olviden de pasar a leer mis otras dos historias que he sacado, historias que serán para largo jejejeje.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi kishimoto es dueño del anime y maga de Naruto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto jamás de los jamases, jamás y no sé qué más, nunca había experimentado tanto cansancio, agotamiento, deshidratación, hambre y…..más hambre, desde el termino de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja y eso que durmió días para siquiera poder levantarse unos simples meros segundos para luego volver nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo en la dura, que en esos momentos no importaba, y amada cama del hospital.

Y eso que odiaba esas camas.

Por tal motivo, no supo cómo reaccionar al momento de obtener nuevamente la conciencia al sentir el frio suelo situado en medio de un bosque y para rematar, era muy posible que haya estado ahí toda la tarde y noche del día anterior.

…..P-pa-paso?.- murmuro sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía aun estar dormido.-K-ku-kurama…..T-te en-encuen-tras…..bien?.- pregunto algo preocupado de su amable inquilino, solo que esta vez, fue muy diferente a como eran las calmadas veces anteriores, no respondió. Solo rezo para que su amigo dentro de él se encontrara en mejores óptimas condiciones que a las de él.

A lo cual, aquel tenso silencio solo estaba dándole muy mala espina, ya que usualmente Kurama solo se ha limitado a responder con pocas palabras ya que este, prefiere dormir antes de un seguro dolor de cabeza.

Lo cual Naruto no entendía la razón de su mala actitud.

-H-hey amigo.- dijo recuperando de a poco el aliento.- H-háblame o…... tendré q-que entrar a visitarte.

….

….

….

Nada.

Solo más silencio después de su última palabra.

Agotado pero decidido, decidió entrar para averiguar o al menos tener una posible explicación a todo este agotamiento extremo de Chakra, ya que apenas y tenía lo suficiente como para poder mantenerse cuerdo solo un poco más de tiempo.

Y luego volver a dormir.

Solo que la imagen que obtuvo al ponerse delante de su amigo, no fue la más deseada que digamos.

_-KURAMA!.- _grito preocupado al ver a su amigo completamente inconsciente y con los mismos síntomas, sino es que peor, que el sintió al poder abrir los ojos. Poca preocupación desapareció al ver los pequeños movimientos que con sus colas hacia al momento de despertarse.

_-__**Q-Qu-que p-pa-paso?**__.- _pregunto el zorro de las nueve colas al sentir como toda parte de cuerpo ardía de dolor sin recordar cómo es que sucedió todo aquello que logro dejarlo tan maltrecho.

Pero su dolor aumento al sentir como cierta persona se abalanzaba sobre el para dejarlo sin respirar por unos segundos en un intento de abrazo.

_-Kurama! Que bien que no te haya pasado nada! Caramba, sí que me diste un gr…..- _acto seguido, Kurama lo tomo con una de sus colas y lo lanzo al suelo sintiéndose mejor al verlo ahogarse con toda esa agua imaginaria_.- SUSTO!.- _Grito al sentir la fría agua de aquel lugar_.- Demonios! Sabía que debía cambiar el paisaje, es la novena vez que casi me ahogo dentro de mí, la próxima vez no vendré a verte para que se te quite lo gruñón!._

_-__**imbécil! No ves que apenas y me puedo mover**__.-_ Gruño molesto el zorro de nueve colas mientras lentamente se acomodaba en el suelo y se recargaba para mirar con fastidio a su tonto contenedor.

\- _jejejejeje lo siento Kurama, pero es que me alegre bastante al ver que te encontrabas bien.- _dijo dedicándole al zorro una sincera sonrisa, pero Kurama solo lo ignoro.

-_**Lo que sea**_.- dijo con pesadez mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo y sentía como su energía volvía lentamente.- _**Solo necesito descansar un par de horas**_.- dijo

_-Vale.- _acepto con una sonrisa.-_ mientras saldré y me dirigiré a Konoha necesito revisar este pergamino con ayuda de Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-Bachan, después tendré que pasar al hospital para una revisión, aun no entiendo de que va este pergamino pero lo que si se es que quien lo posea podría morir, sino fuera por ti ya hubiera…. mmmmmm ya sabes._

Kurama le miro de pies a cabeza, no pudiendo decir más por el excesivo agotamiento de chakra que tuvo. Aquel chiquillo revoltoso que ya tenía acostumbrado a ver parecía ya por fin madurar, aunque nunca lo admitiría ya extrañaba al engreído y revoltoso niño que algún día conoció.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, aun no entendía el significado de tal ridículo Jutsu que al final solo casi lo mata, _un intento de asesinato_, podría ser, pero quien en su sano juicio intentaría matar al gran héroe de la cuarta gran guerra Ninja, y no está por decir del cómo es que habían logrado sobrepasar sus agudos sentidos. Esas personas no parecían mentir en lo absoluto.

Algo andaba mal.

Aun estando adentro de su contenedor podía sentir en el ambiente un ligero cambio, siendo incluso alguien que casi no presta atención en eso, pero no podía dejar de lado aquel sentimiento extraño que rondaba por todo el bosque, _joder, _incluso puede sentirlo mucho más lejos si se concentraba más, pero entonces la pregunta era.

¿Por qué tanta nostalgia en el ambiente?

Al final solo bufo molesto, cansado y aburrido, ya más adelante le preguntaría a Naruto una opinión o eso le haría creer, mientras tanto por el momento solo se centraría en descansar lo suficiente para recuperar todo su poder.

Miro a su costado notando como el rubio ya se había ido.

Ya lo vería mas tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-''Naruto-kun…''.-_

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto Kurenai-sensei al notar como la única miembro femenino de su equipo se encontraba demasiado callada de lo habitual. Si bien, Kurenai siempre ha sido una mujer que respeta la intimidad de sus alumnos, y jamás se ha envuelto en un posible problema personal de algún otro compañero.

Pero al notar la mirada perdida de Hinata, que desde que terminaron la misión asignada no había mostrado algún tipo de emoción facial o siquiera una señal de que su alumna se encuentra bien, no pudo detener ese instinto maternal de querer ayudar. Y eso es algo que le preocupa, ya que tenía miedo de que la chica de ojos perlados no tomara bien su intromisión a su vida personal.

Hinata, algo sobresaltada por el repentino llamado de su sensei, miro tímidamente a su líder equipo y única mujer además de ella por supuesto.

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto Kurenai al tener la atención de su alumna.

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras ponía nuevamente toda su atención al camino de regreso a casa sin notar como su sensei solo contemplaba a su alumna con una mueca de tristeza.

Sinceramente, Hinata tenía deseos de contarle sus preocupaciones a Kurenai, quien ha demostrado ser de gran confianza y alguien con quien compartir sus más íntimos secretos, pero aun con ello prefería no molestarla con sus problemas personales ya que creía que si eso era lo que hacía, con el tiempo Kurenai se aburriría y dejaría de ser una de sus pocas amigas.

Aun cuando no sabía siquiera si eran amigas.

Si bien, había estado muy preocupada durante toda la misión con solo un nombre en su mente y no es como si dudara de la persona a la cual más admira _y ama, _aquello jamás sucedería, pero en el momento en que se enteró, por parte de un mensaje del hokage dirigido a su sensei, de que el equipo siete había tenido un altercado con cierto ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla, no podía dejar de sentir preocupación.

Y lo único que en esos momentos quería, era solo ver, a lo lejos, a la única persona que le ha demostrado el valor de la vida, aquel chico que con solo su sonrisa, bastaba para mantenerla contenta el resto del día.

_-''Naruto-kun.''_

No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio, aun cuando trataba de hacerse a la idea de que él se encontraba sano y salvo, cumpliendo con su deber como ninja y demostrando de una vez por todas no ser el niño revoltoso que mucha gente creé.

Alzo la mirada al escuchar el canto de victoria por parte de Kiba y el ladrido animado de su fiel animal.

Ya habían llegado a Konoha.

_Al igual que cierto ninja rubio del futuro._

Aunque este último aun le faltaban solo un par de minutos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo siento mucho!**_

_**Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar este fic pero les juro que tengo mis motivos.**_

_**Solo puedo decirles que entre mis motivos están la escuela, el trabajo (que ya no tengo XD), vida personal y la escuela.**_

_**Si, sé que lo escribí dos veces escuela pero es que al estar en mi último año de prepa todo se me sale de las manos.**_

_**Trabajos, presión, trabajos y-y-y-y-y más presión.**_

_**Enserio lo siento.**_

_**Prometo actualizar más pronto, ya que no falta mucho para que las vacaciones lleguen a mí, SI!**_

_**Adiós y no se olviden de pasar a leer mis otras dos historias que he sacado, historias que serán para largo y que no hace mucho actualice jejejeje.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Masashi kishimoto es dueño del anime y maga de Naruto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo hizo!?.

Enserio lo hizo?.

Enserio él lo hizo!?.

El, Naruto Uzumaki en verdad lo logro!?.

Logro aquello que muchos consideraron improbable.

Un simple ninja!.

Bueno aquello último no era cierto.

El héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja enserio lo hizo!.

Si tan solo tuviera una cámara para probarlo.

Probar que él…..¿!Viajo en el tiempo!?

-N-no me la…creo.- dijo con el rostro deformado debido al susto y la sorpresa, teniendo ambas manos en su rostro tocándose en busca de saber si aquello que miraba era solo un sueño y que aún sigue inconsciente.

No.

Sentía su rostro, su chakra, su cuerpo completo que temblaba como si fuese una licuadora. Se tallo los ojos en busca de saber si solo miraba mal, si su imaginación solo le jugó una mala pasada si no se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Y por qué?.

Fácil.

Porque en esos momentos solo miraba directo a la montaña encima de la torre Hokage, donde se suponía debía estar el rostro de Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-Bachan y en su lugar, solo ver los cuatros primeros rostros que en su infancia conoció y admiro con enorme entusiasmo, bueno, si le restamos que en ese entonces le gustaba mucho arruinarlos.

Pero ahora todo es diferente!

Bueno, va a ser diferente…..en mucho tiempo.

Si claro, eso es!

Tiene él en sus manos ahora el cambiar el futuro.

Puede cambiarlo todo.

Evitar muertes.

Acabar con Obito y sus seguidores del mal.

Salvarlos de la oscuridad a todos.

Dios! Si hasta podría encontrarse con su yo de este tiempo, enseñarle todo lo que sabe y volverse a muy temprana edad el Ninja más poderoso que el mundo allá conocido.

Aunque aquello ultimo tomaría algo de tiempo.

Incluso convencería a Itachi de enseñarle unos cuantos trucos para aumentar más su poder.

Podría convencer a todos!

Será un dios!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No.

Aquello sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Había olvidado lo esencial.

La única cosa que le impediría hacer todo ello.

Que todo esto…solo es temporal.

Que tristeza.

Y eso que quería verse así mismo como alguien increíble, incluso se le vino una imagen en donde el gobernaría las Cinco Naciones Ninjas. Pero el fuego alrededor de él le volvió a la realidad.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que todo vendría con eso.

Había muchas posibilidades.

Podría acabar todo como él quería.

O.

Volver todo cenizas debido a que su yo de este tiempo quiera cambiar de ideal.

Diablos! Se conocía perfectamente.

Pero entonces.

Que haría?.

Cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

Minutos, horas o días talvez y si acaso por suerte unas cuantas semanas.

Si solo Hinata estuviera aquí…

Espera!

Eso es, había olvidado por completo su misión principal. Golpeo su frente contra un muro agrietándolo y gruñendo por ser un completo idiota.

Casi la olvidaba.

Y lo bueno era.

Que ya tenía un plan para alegrarle el día.

Busco entre sus bolsillos encontrando lo que buscaba. Una pequeña caja negra con algo brillante dentro, en esos momentos le alegraba haber aprendido las técnicas de su clan, tenía un Jutsu que le permitirá llevar acabo todo su plan.

-Lo tengo!.- grito feliz estirando las manos y llamando un poco la atención por todos los aldeanos que le miraban extrañados.- '_'Hinata, te lo diré ahora, solo espero que en el futuro no haiga problemas''._

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_.…..en otra parte de la aldea…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una triste peliazul caminaba sin rumbo aparente en una calle de Konoha sin mucha gente que transitara por ahí, mantenía un semblante ajeno a lo que pasara a su alrededor en esos momentos, manteniendo un debate mental en esos momentos.

Hace días que no veía desde la sombras a Naruto.

Y eso en verdad la entristecía, quería verlo, quería ver esa sonrisa brillante que alegraba por completo sus días, olvidando por un rato los malos tratos que recibe de su familia, olvidando por completo lo que su persona sufría. Si tan solo pudiera hablarle con normalidad.

Detestaba ser muy nerviosa pero lamentablemente aquello no lo podría cambiar de un día para otro, quería estar cerca de él sin sentir sus piernas flanquearse como una gelatina, quería dejar de jugar con sus manos enfrente de él, no quería que pensara que fuese rara, quería por lo menos saludarle sin sentir su voz trabarse.

Pero lo que más quería.

Era decirle desde el fondo de su corazón sus sentimientos hacia él.

No quería ser una conocida.

Mucho menos una amiga.

Quería ser algo único que solo el conozca.

Quería ser como él.

Pero no podía.

No podía ser tan egoísta.

Le quería. Mucho.

Pero como hacérselo saber.

Talvez nunca lo logre, pero al menos quería verlo desde a lo lejos como hasta ahora hacia, talvez nunca sería una amiga cercana, talvez ni siquiera eso, pero al menos le ayudaría, le ayudaría a conseguir su sueño.

Y eso es lo que más la deprimía.

No poder ser parte de su sueño.

_Hay Hinata, si lo supieras._

-Hinata…- escucho a lo lejos alguien llamarle, girando el rostro para solo no ver nada, aquella persona tenía una voz muy parecida a la de…..

-Hinata!.- ahí estaba de nuevo, pero esa voz tan alegre parecía provenir de todos lados, una voz…..demasiado conocida.

-Hey!.- hablo una figura apareciendo encima de una casa, detrás de él aparecieron otros dos más.

-Hinata.- dijo uno sonriéndole, internamente esa sonrisa la alegro.

-Así que aquí estabas.-dijo otra figura con la misma voz que el anterior, apareciendo encima de otra casa al lado de la de donde se encontraban los anteriores. Pero no eran solo unos cuantos, vio a mas aparecer desde todos los ángulos, rodeándola sin poder ver gracias a la luz del sol que en esos momentos golpeaba con fuerza.

-Te encontré.- dijo uno apareciendo desde el final de la calle, a este sí que logro verlo por completo. Le sonreía tranquilamente, con un leve rubor en ambas mejillas, la mano izquierda en el bolsillo mientras la otra la agitaba lentamente, saludándola.

Y ella con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente sorprendida, una gota de sudor atravesando su delicada piel bajando desde su frente. Retrocedió un paso, temblando y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-N-no p-puede, N-no p-puede….ser.- y trago saliva, sintiendo miedo recorrer por completo su espalda. Mirando sorprendida esos cabellos rubios, esos ojos, sus bigotes en ambas mejillas, su protector en la frente y su…..su sonrisa.- Na-na-nar-uto-kun.- fue lo único que podía decir en esos momentos.

Era ella o Naruto se había vuelto muy alto, juraba apenas rebasar su cintura, ni siquiera a sus hombros llegaba, oh! Y también parecía ser más grande, posiblemente alcanzando sus veinte, pero eso era imposible ya que ambos tenían la misma edad, un Jutsu?.

Activo el Byakugan, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera. El solo sonrió y escucho muchos ¡Pops! Por todo a su alrededor, eran solo copias, sorprendentemente eran muchas, debía ser muy poderoso si es que podía crear tantas.

Y vio su red de Chakra.

Un nerviosismo enorme la inundo.

Esa red ya la había visto incontables veces, y el tipo parecía no usar ningún tipo de Jutsu de infiltración, no cabía duda de que esa persona a quien tenía enfrente a solo unos pasos de ella era él.

Era…

-Naruto-kun?.- menciono sorprendida, Naruto se acercó tranquilamente a ella, Hinata no pudo retroceder más que quedarse quieta en su lugar sin poder apartar los orbes de sus ojos sobre el chico. Se detuvo a solo centímetros de ella. Ella no podía levantar la mirada y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello.

Rápidamente se agacho hasta misma altura que la peliazul.

Le sonrió como solo él solía hacerlo.

Ella sintió un calor enorme ocupar todo su cuerpo.

Y sin poder detenerlo, vio cómo su mano derecha, que extrañamente estaba cubierta por vendas, la levantaba con tranquilidad y la acercaba hacia ella, inconscientemente cerro sus ojos. Tenía miedo, temor a que esto solo fuera un sueño, pero ni ella misma ni en sus más retorcidos sueños de enamorada, se vio encontrarse con el chico que le gusta imaginándoselo más grande.

Y sintió en su mejilla, ser recorrida por una calidez que nunca había sentido en su vida.

En un acto de reflejo lo hizo. Abrió los ojos.

Topándose directamente con los de él.

Pero lo que culmino con todo fue oír esa voz, más grave de lo usual, decirle unas palabras que jamás creía que iba algún día escuchar.

-Hinata…- dijo con una increíble ternura en su voz y unos ojos demasiado brillosos.-…..Te quiero.

Y lo último que vio la pobre Hinata.

Fue el cielo girar a su alrededor y escuchar al chico hablar muy asustado y preocupado.

Porque simplemente lo que hizo fue.

Desmayarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kurama se encontraba recostado en un prado verde, en el espacio mental de un rubio que no mide las consecuencias, con un silencio siendo interrumpido solo por sus ronquidos._

_Lentamente abrió los ojos._

_-Apenas voy a la mitad.- dijo con tranquilidad y soltando un enorme bostezo, se volvió a acurrucar en su lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Volvió a dormir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo aquí desayunando unos huevos estrellados con salchichas jajajajajajaa.**_

_**Perdón para los que leyeron lo que dije en mi última actualización de ''Mejores decisiones'' mi otro fic de Fairy tail en donde especifique que iba a actualizar ayer.**_

_**Lo siento ya que fue mi culpa el olvidarme por completo lo que ayer mismo se celebraba.**_

_**Pero no se desanimen.**_

_**Porque hoy toca capitulo doble!**_

_**Siiiii!  
actualizare en la tarde ya que saldré un rato y después regresare para ver cómo ha ido y lo actualizare.**_

_**Y adivinen que más, el capítulo que sigue será el penúltimo y en unos días subiré el final de esta linda historia de viajes en el tiempo y amor.**_

_**Espero ver algunos Reviews cuando vuelva.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Masashi kishimoto es dueño del anime y maga de Naruto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Talvez…no debí apresurarme.- dijo un poco deprimido al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la peliazul a su lado. Había tenido que salir corriendo de ahí sino quería que la gente los viera, y no era nada bueno andar llevando en brazos a la heredera de los Hyuga.

Suspiro cansado.

Cuando le quedaba, no lo sabía la verdad, había venido corriendo hasta el campo número siete, el único lugar que conocía bien y que según sus recuerdos, él y su equipo no se encontraban ahí ya que en esos momentos debía de estar lidiando con Zabuza Y Haku en el país de las olas, observo el sol, estaba a minutos de esconderse.

Esperaba que tuviera suficiente tiempo.

Volvió a mirar de reojo el cuerpo joven de su novia.

-Que tan idiota debí haber sido en este tiempo?.- se preguntó aun ya sabiendo la respuesta. Era un imbécil, idiota, tonto y despistado, porque no intento dejar de ser así en esos tiempos.

¿Crecería?

O seguiría siendo un idiota que no ve lo que tiene a su alrededor.

Vio con detenimiento la cara sonriente y dormida de la chica, preguntándose internamente en que estaría soñando como para que sonría de esa forma, no noto que estaba ruborizado.

Era correcto fijarse en el rostro de una niña.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Debía ser nostalgia y arrepentimiento lo que sentía, cuanto tiempo paso ignorándola, evitándola, creyendo que era una persona muy rara, ignorando por completo lo que ella sentía por él. Solo era un chico demasiado despistado, no debía culparse de eso, ¿O sí?.

-Lo siento.- dijo en susurro, quitando el hecho de que Hinata se encontraba dormida, tenía miedo de no decírselo cuando ya no tenga mucho tiempo aquí, cuando sea hora de irse, cuando…..no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad.

La miro, aún seguía dormida.

-Yo…lo siento,.- repitió llevándose una mano a la nuca y bajando lentamente la mirada.- Lamento todo de verdad, debía haberlo notado o al menos debí intentar conocerte mejor. No sabía lo mucho que sufrías y me duele el saber que era por mí.- le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y arrepentimiento.- Y aunque al final sí que terminemos juntos, quiero que al menos lo sepas.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Estaba llorando, lagrimas que guardo desde el día en que vio los recuerdos de la peliazul antes de la batalla con Toneri, podría decir que solo vio unas cuantas cosas, pero solo él sabía que estaba mintiendo, vio muchas cosas más, recuerdo reprimidos, recuerdos tristes y solitarios pero sobre todo vio lo que ella siempre reflejaba en sus ojos.

Soledad.

El jamás estuvo completamente solo.

Ella sí.

Su familia despreciándola.

El solo recibiendo malos tratos por parte de los aldeanos.

La diferencia.

Él no los conocía.

Ella sí.

Que tan doloroso debió haber sido.

Era una persona admirable, mucho más de lo que él era en verdad. El jamás podría haber soportado eso, sonrió imaginándoselo a él y sus padres teniendo la misma historia y sabía la respuesta con tan solo pensarlo segundos.

Se desmoronaría.

-Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos.- le dijo.

-E-es-eso n-no es c-cierto.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y giro su rostro, encontrándosela aun levantándose lentamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Trago saliva.

-H-hace cuanto estas despierta?.- maldijo a Kurama al no notar las emociones de la peliazul, debía ser porque no tenía el suficiente Chakra…o porque está dormido.

Ella jugo con sus dedos aun sin darle la cara, mostrando esa aura insegura que siempre la envolvía en este tiempo.

-S-solo e-escuche l-lo u-ultimo.- respondió.

-Me asustaste.

-L-lo s-siento.

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, Naruto porque no sabía por dónde empezar y Hinata porque aún no procesaba lo último que escucho antes de caer dormida. Armándose de valor hablo irrumpiendo el silencio.

-Vengo del futuro.- dijo tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible.

-T-te c-creo.- Naruto abrió los ojos y de alguna manera supo que esto no iba como él quería.

-No quieres saber lo que pasara?.- pregunto, espero segundos antes de solo recibir una negación por parte de ella.

-Segura?.- ella asintió.

-Porque?.

-Q-quiero a-averigu-arlo y-yo misma.- respondió dejando sorprendido al rubio.

-Lo olvidaba.- dijo el sacudiendo la cabeza y mostrando una nostálgica sonrisa.- Así es como eres.

Ella no respondió pero pudo ver una leve sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

-Y si te digo todo lo que quieres saber.- eso borro su sonrisa.- Pero sellare esos recuerdos hasta que sea al momento.

-Y-yo no….-

-Confía en mí.- eso era jugar sucio y hasta el mismo lo sabía. Ella no respondió, se quedó quieta sumida en sus pensamientos. Debería ella saberlo o…..eso era lo malo porque no se le ocurría otra cosa más.

Al final ella hablo.

-A-algún día s-serás…-

-No.- eso la deprimió.

-Pero soy el primer candidato por el puesto.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Seguido de Sasuke pero él dice que no lo quiere, ahora viaja por todo el mundo y sale con Sakura.

Noto como Hinata se tensó por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-Y n-no e-estas t-triste p-por S-sakura?.- pregunto intentando no sonar tan obvia.

-Sakura.- menciono el nombre sorprendido, pero volvió a sonreír recordando todo lo que le habían dicho.- Me dejo de gustar hace años, sabes?.- la vio volver a jugar con sus dedos avergonzada. El sonrió.- Salgo con alguien.

-Oh….- dijo ella, pero identifico la tristeza en esas dos simples palabras.

-Es linda, amistosa, me ayudo incontables veces, en una ella casi pierde la vida, en otra la iba a perder por no decirle lo que siento a tiempo, le agradan los niños, los baños en aguas termales, le gusta cocinar, se lleva bien con su familia, es una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de Konoha y…- la vio temblar incluso sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.-Oi! Estas bien?!.- pregunto alarmado al verla de esa forma.

Hinata solo hundió más su rostro, queriendo con todas las ganas del mundo comenzar a llorar, esas palabras eran como cuchillos arremetiendo contra su corazón, no lo podía explicar pero podía sentirlo encogerse, hundirse y…..romperse. Pero no debía, aunque su ser lo pidiera con todas las ganas del mundo ella no lloraría, ella sabia y tenía en cuenta todo eso.

Pero aun con eso, no podía negar que quería siquiera una oportunidad, solo una para decirle todos sus sentimientos, al menos eso, pero por lo que escucha, jamás lo hizo.

Tranquilamente y con lentitud dejo de temblar.

-L-la a-amas?.- quería saberlo, Hinata no era masoquista pero solo quería saberlo.

Naruto miro confundido a la peliazul, pensando con detenimiento sus palabras, debería decirle ya o alargar más la conversación, pero entonces recordó que alargar la conversación no era una buena idea después de todo. Era lo malo de él, el no pensar bien las cosas.

-Tu yo del fututo ya sabe eso.- respondió sintiendo un ligero golpeteo en el aire, algo extraño pero ignoro todo eso. Hinata confundida giro el rostro sin importarle que sus ojos estén demasiado brillosos, a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Q-que…..- susurro sintiendo como algo dentro de ella volvía a unirse.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso, ambos lo ignoraron.

-Hinata escucharme.- le dijo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una determinación olvidada.- Lo siento por todo, por lo idiota que era o soy en estos tiempos, por no darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que sientes por mi.- la vio sonrojarse pero no parecía querer desmayarse.- Se todo, y déjame decirte que….- trago saliva y tomo un poco de aire.- La chica de la que te hable eras tú, nadie más, siempre fuiste tú y por ello te responderé con un si.- cerro los ojos sintiendo un zumbido recorrer su cuerpo, los volvió a abrir para verla con un par de lágrimas bajar por su rostro.- La amo, amo a Hinata Hyuga….Hinata…..te amo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo limpio su rostro.

Naruto se levantó y camino hasta quedarse en la orilla del lago.

-Hinata.- la llamo, ella aun confundida y sin poder procesar nada asintió y se acercó muy nerviosa.

Naruto, ruborizado, busco entre su ropa, encontrando una pequeña caja negra, la tomo y se la mostro, ella solo le miro más confundida.

-Te dije que iba a sellar los recuerdos.- ella asintió tristemente, no queriendo olvidar nada, quería saber más pero incluso ella misma sabía que eso sería peligroso, no por nada era la mejor Kunoichi.-Lo hare. Pero primero tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y no te preocupes por la respuesta, con el tiempo lo sabré.

Suspiro ondo.

Exhalo con fuerza mirando el cielo oscuro y las brillantes estrellas, el ambiente era igual que cuando se confesó, sonrió y la miro, parecía confundida, quien no lo estaría, mirando detenidamente aquella caja que colgaba de su mano derecha cubierta por vendas. Y lo hizo.

Se arrodillo.

Sorprendiéndola.

Sonrojándola.

Estando divertidamente a su altura.

Levanto su mano.

Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y todo cobro sentido para ella cuando el hablo.

-Hinata, talvez aun no lo sepas pero ambos hemos pasado buenos momentos al igual que malos momentos en toda nuestra vida, talvez no llevemos mucho tiempo saliendo pero déjame decirte que esto que siento.- se llevó su mano con la caja directo al corazón.- Jamás lo había sentido por nadie más.

Hinata sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse pero su cuerpo no respondió.

-Así que…- y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.- Hinata, _¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

-Y-yo…-

-Acércate.- le pidió sintiendo una opresión en su estómago, sintiendo como todo su Chakra estaba siendo jalado. Nuevamente.

Ella se acercó teniendo una enorme batalla dentro de su cabeza. Naruto hizo varias poses de manos y….un brillo comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, rápidamente su mano hizo contacto con la frente de la peliazul y sintió todo nublarse.

No se desmayó, la técnica estaba preparado para eso, solo sentiría una nube negra indagar en su cabeza y en segundos iba a volver todo a la normalidad, solo que…sin ningún recuerdo de las últimas horas.

Naruto vio los ojos de la chica, viendo que todo había salido a la perfección.

Se alejó unos pasos.

La miro y sonrió.

-Esto me dolerá.- y la luz se hizo más intensa, envolviendo al chico por completo. Y en solo segundos.

Desapareció.

Dejándola sola y con un leve dolor en la cabeza de la chica.

Ella no recordaría nada.

Hasta después.

Y entonces.

Respondería.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perdón….nuevamente.**_

_**Dije que actualizaría ese día pero déjenme decir algo.**_

_**Jamás de los jamases creí que algún día me castigarían de tal forma y todo por no ir a misa e ir corriendo a jugar futbol, portero si lo preguntan, pero soy tan manipulador que cambie un mes sin poder tocar la computadora a tan solo casi dos días.**_

_**Soy malo XD.**_

_**Intentare subir el final hoy.**_

_**Oh, lei por ahí unas cuantas preguntas.**_

_**Una sobre porque Kurama sintió nostalgia en el ambiente? Bueno, eso es fácil, recuerdan la pelea de Naruto contra Haku, pues lo que Kurama sintió fue el despliegue de chakra que el chiquillo saco cuando se enojó al ver medio muerto a sasuke.**_

_**Y como dije, ellos se encuentran en la misión del país de las olas.**_

_**Y ya.**_

_**Entre mas Reviews haiga más rápido actualizare.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Masashi kishimoto es dueño del anime y maga de Naruto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suave.

Cómodo.

Tranquilo.

Silencio.

Solo leves pisadas que iban y venían.

Solo murmullos que comenzaban a alejarse.

Solo momentos en los que sentía su mano ser agarrada.

Con ternura.

Con amor.

Con todo lo necesario para alentarlo a seguir ahí.

En el mundo de los vivos.

Un sentimiento embriagador.

Un sentimiento que ha estado conociendo a la perfección los últimos meses.

Sintiendo su cabello ser meneado en muchas ocasiones.

Una mano pasar por su mejilla.

Un contacto húmedo en su frente.

Sintiendo su corazón palpitar.

Una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

Y unos ojos abrirse de par en par.

-Estoy en el hospital.- no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, conocía el lugar a la perfección, lo malo de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

Con tranquilidad se acomodó, quedando sentado en su cama y una mirada puesta en la ventana que se encontraba a su costado. Mirando fijamente la luz entrar a su habitación, iluminando la mayor parte, sintiendo la calidez que el sol le brindaba.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?_

Se preguntó. No había un calendario para saberlo, debió de dormir días que era lo más lógico después de perder todo su Chakra…dos veces en poco tiempo. Debería llamar a alguien para darles la noticia de que no se iría de este mundo, o quedarse ahí, descansando y poniendo toda su cabeza en su lugar, acomodando sus recuerdos con la inmensa intención de nunca olvidarlos.

Pero un par de nuevas preguntas acecho su mente.

_¿Todo eso había pasado? ¿O solo fue un sueño lo que vivió?_

La verdad no lo sabía, pero si fue solo un sueño fue entonces uno de los mejores, y si en verdad paso…tenía mucho que contar.

Suspiro confuso.

No parece que nada hubiese cambiado, podía sentir los Chakras de todos sus amigos, del de Kakashi-sensei en la torre Hokage, muriéndose entre ese mar de papeleo, de Sasuke que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cita en….el barrio Uchiha o más bien en su casa pero había mucho movimiento por parte de ambos que no podía adivinar qué era lo que hacían…

De Sai en la florería junto con la rubia.

De Shikamaru paseando por la aldea con cierta chica de Suna como la primera vez que se los topo después de regresar de su viaje junto a su Maestro.

Chouji en un restaurante junto con una morena que aún le caía algo mal.

De Tsunade en un bar junto con Shizune.

De Hinata que se encontraba parada en la puerta de su habitación mirándolo con alivio.

De….Eh?

-Hinata….- dijo girando su rostro y topándosela en el lugar susodicho, sonriéndole con ternura, llevaba un vestido blanco veraniego, unas zapatillas blancas, un sombrero y una canasta con girasoles.- Me asustaste.- confeso sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse por la hermosa imagen de su novia, podían decírselo muchas veces, pero sabía que tenía mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado, simplemente es hermosa.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, extrañamente esto fue un Deja bu para él. Sonrió por ello.-Como te encuentras?.- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Bien, solo que no recuerdo que sucedió exactamente.- mintió queriendo saber cómo es que llego hasta Konoha si el desapareció mucho muy lejos.

-Unos Ambu te encontraron muy exhausto en el campo número siete.- oh, así que apareció exactamente en el mismo sitio.- Deberías dejar de entrenar tanto, si sigues así no habrá ramen por una semana.- dijo intentando fallidamente sonar molesta, sino fuera por el tono de su voz y sus mejillas pintadas de carmín posiblemente hubiese funcionado.

Naruto rio por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo.- acepto tranquilo mientras la invitaba a acercarse y tomar asiento junto con ella. Aun sonrojada acepto.- Y como han estado las cosas por aquí?.

-Hokage-sama se molestó porque no avisaste que habías llegado a la aldea, ni siquiera reportaste el estado de la misión.- dijo con un leve tono de preocupación es su voz-Sucedió algo malo?.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguno, solo quise pasar antes al campo de entrenamiento para revisar un pergamino que obtuve en la misión.- al menos no mentía completamente y se sintió mejor cuando su novia suspiro aliviada y sonreía tranquila.- Por cierto, donde está el pergamino, es importante que nadie lo vea.

-Las enfermeras por alguna razón creyeron que te encontrabas mal, así que te desvistieron y guardaron tus pertenencias, aunque me parece extraño que te hayan tomado muchas fotos, aunque según ellas era parte de la revisión.- dijo de manera inocente y le dedicaba una amable sonrisa. Extrañamente su sonrisa se volvió tímida y giro el rostro a otro punto de la habitación.

-Hm, sucede algo?.- pregunto extrañado por la actitud de su peliazul. Ella negó.

-Cuando terminaron me entregaron tus cosas y el pergamino está en casa en un lugar seguro.- eso le alegro.- pero…..había otra cosa que me tiene confundida.

-Y qué es?.

-Esto.- dijo tomando con delicadeza cierto objeto que se encontraba en su canasta, Naruto frunció el ceño confundido pero todo cobro sentido cuando vio de que era lo que se trataba.

-Lo….-

-No lo quise abrir, no era correcto.- admitió nerviosa mientras le entrega la pequeña caja negra devuelta a Naruto. Él lo miro entre sus manos, curioso, confundido y avergonzado.

-Qué e….-

-Es un anillo de compromiso.- admitió con una calma que ni siquiera él supo de donde vino. Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y asintió tratando de no desmayarse ahí mismo.

-Y para….-

-Es para ti.

Un sentimiento cálido y con el poder de un huracán apareció en el corazón de Hinata, sintió el mundo pararse por unos segundos, su rostro mostraba pura sorpresa junto con un rubor en cada mejilla. Nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacía cuando era todavía una niña.

-oh.- soltó sin poder decir más, se sentía como una niña en esos momentos y eso sí que le molestaba bastante.-Cuando lo….-

-Hace unas semanas.- dijo sonriendo ante la actitud de su novia.- Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru me acompañaron a por el.- decía mientras lo abría y echaba un vistazo al anillo.- Lo compre pensando en ti.- admitió con los colores apareciendo nuevamente en su rostro.- Y por esa razón me costó demasiado.

-Lo lamem…..- intento disculparse ella por eso.

-No lo hagas, lo compre pensando en ti así que no te disculpes.- Hinata se sobresaltó levemente.- Sabes, tenía pensado dártelo en tu cumpleaños.- Hinata casi de desmaya.- Pero debido a que tuve cierto problema mientras no estaba. Termine por pedírtelo….mmm hace cuanto que estoy aquí?

-Ayer por la noche te encontraron cuando solo llevabas una hora o menos dormido.- dijo confundida.

-Oh, entonces fue ayer cuando te pedí ser mi esposa.- dijo divertido viendo el rostro confundido de su…..prometida?.

-Yo no…-

-Sé que no lo recuerdas.- le dijo. Ella pedía una explicación con la mirada.-Tengo una historia que contarte y es muy posible que no me creas de….-

-Te creeré.- dijo ella mientras le tomaba de su mano izquierda y la apretaba con suavidad. El sonrió ante aquellas palabras tan conocidas.

-Lo se.- admitió sonriendo y besando la frente de Hinata.- Pero quiero que recuerdes.

Ella no dijo nada, solo miro de manera expectante como Naruto hacia varios sellos de manos, recordando aquel Jutsu que el rubio invento junto con Ino, una técnica poderosa de sellado de memoria, una técnica muy poderosa que ni el más especialista en el campo lograría detectarlo.

Sorprendida vio como la mano del rubio se acercaba a su frente.

Y cuando hizo contacto.

Recordó….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos._

_-E-es-eso n-no es c-cierto._

_._

_._

_-Me asustaste._

_-L-lo s-siento._

_._

_._

_-Vengo del futuro._

_-T-te c-creo._

_._

_._

_-Hinata escucharme, lo siento por todo, por lo idiota que era o soy en estos tiempos, por no darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que sientes por mí, se todo y déjame decirte que….La chica de la que te hable eras tú, nadie más, siempre fuiste tú y por ello te responderé con un sí. La amo, amo a Hinata Hyuga….Hinata…..te amo._

_._

_._

_-Te dije que iba a sellar los recuerdos, lo hare pero primero tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y no te preocupes por la respuesta, con el tiempo lo sabré._

_._

_._

_-Hinata, talvez aun no lo sepas pero ambos hemos pasado buenos momentos al igual que malos momentos en toda nuestra vida, talvez no llevemos mucho tiempo saliendo pero déjame decirte que esto que siento Jamás lo había sentido por nadie más._

_._

_._

_-Así que… Hinata, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_-Y-yo…-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-C-cómo?.- pregunto Hinata completamente sorprendida. Y no era para menos, su Naruto había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, algo que nadie en la historia había hecho y solo para verla, para decirle a su yo del pasado sus sentimientos, ella no fue correspondida hace unos meses, no, ella fue correspondida hace muchos años, sin saberlo un par de lágrimas cayeron pero no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad, una enorme felicidad.

-El pergamino.- fue su respuesta.-Contiene un Jutsu al cual solo se le necesita aplicar Chakra pero solo personas como ''yo''.- dijo haciendo énfasis refiriéndose a lo que lleva en el interior.- Por el inmenso poder que tenemos, somos capaces de hacer tal hazaña.

-Suena riesgoso.- dijo ella.

-Y lo es, desperté muy cansado y nos tomó todo el día recuperarnos a mí y a Kurama, no me quiero ni imaginar si los demás lo llegaran a intentar.- dijo con una sonrisa pero en el fondo sí que estaba preocupado. Si a ellos que tienen mayor Chakra sufrieron demasiado posiblemente cosas malas les ocurran a las demás bestias con colas.-Por cierto, aun no me has respondido.

Y Hinata se sonrojo y evito el contacto a los ojos de su novio.

-B-bueno y-yo….-decía nerviosa sin poder medir sus palabras.

-Hinata…- le llamo.

-Si.- dijo dejando de rehuir de él y se dispuso a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres….- comenzó a decir mientras tomaba un poco de aire y volvía a decir lo último con determinación.

-Si?...- ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, unos ojos bien abiertos y un corazón que palpitaba cada vez más conforme el tiempo avanzaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-…..Si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Y toda historia tiene un fin.**_

_**Bueno, esto fue como mi prologo o mi visión a cómo fue que ambos llegaron al altar.**_

_**Jajajajajajaja**_

_**Espero con ansias sus Reviews y los invito a leer mis otras historias. Que publicare en unos días antes de que entre a la escuela.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
